The Quiz
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: What are you most afraid of? Chad Dylan Cooper. He’s the only one that can break my heart. Chad accidentally finds a quiz that reveals a little too much about Sonny. xChanny. Oneshotx


**Disclaimer: **I don't own SWAC, or the quiz in this story. Yep.

**A/N:** This idea just came to me randomly so I decided to write it. It's not my best writing, but I love it all the same. Please leave a review :)

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper had just walked off the set for Mackenzie Falls. He was still in Mackenzie's school uniform, the director had just told me he had been 'Brilliant, as always Chad. Just fantastic.' A smirk was plastered on his face, he knew how good he was, but it was still great to hear it. He was off to finish an essay he had to do for school. Naturally he would get an A because, well, he was Chad Dylan Cooper. He didn't suck at anything.

He walked into the classroom, where, thankfully the laptops were still out. Most of them closed on the desks. But there was one in the back corner that was still open. Whoever had been using it must have forgotten to shut it down.

Chad shrugged. He might as well use the computer that was already on. So he went to sit down in front of it. A page was up, someone had left their work open. However, when he went to look at it (He was Chad Dylan Cooper, of course he was going to sticky beak) he realised it wasn't work at all. It was, in fact, the most curious thing he'd ever seen. A quiz.

What's your name?**  
Allison 'Sonny' Munroe. **

How old are you?**  
Sixteen. **

Have you ever thought about getting your lip pierced?**  
No. I don't like that look for me. **

Does a kiss make you feel better?  
**As long as it's not from Chad Dylan Cooper**

Have you ever passed out on the bathroom floor?**  
I'm not that sort of girl. **

Do you start the water before you get in the shower or when you get in?**  
Before. **

What did you do today?**  
Told Chad Dylan Cooper how much of a jerk he is. **

Have you ever brushed your teeth while in the shower?**  
No. **

Have you had more than 3 boyfriends/girlfriends at the same time?**  
No. But Chad Dylan Cooper has. Stupid player**.

Have you ever thought about your death?**  
I've thought about Chad Dylan Cooper's. **

Ever been in love?**  
With Chad Dylan Cooper. **

Would you rather be in a permanent relationship or play the field?**  
Permanent. Preferably they would have blonde hair and sparkly eyes. **

What is your favourite sport?**  
Basketball. **

What colour is your shower curtain?**  
It's a glass door. **

Have you ever had stitches?**  
Yes. I fell off a swing when I was five, bit my lip and needed three stitches. Ouch. **

Did you believe that boys/girls had cooties?**  
Chad Dylan Cooper has cooties. **

Do you know how to use chopsticks?**  
Of course I don't. **

Lyrics stuck in your head?**  
Mackenzie Falls theme song. Stupid song. **

Do you like the Red Sox or Yankeess?**  
Red Sox. No! Yankees! No! I… I don't care. **

What are you doing tomorrow?**  
Arguing with Chad Dylan Cooper. **

Who was the last person you couldn't take your eyes off of?**  
Chad Dylan Cooper. **

Have you ever given money to a homeless person?**  
Yes I have. **

Have you ever run over an animal?**  
No I haven't. **

What are you doing right at this moment?**  
Not thinking about Chad Dylan Cooper. **

Where's your favorite place to be?**  
So Random set. **

Have you ever thrown shoes on a telephone wire?**  
Chad Dylan Cooper's shoes. **

Have you ever been arrested?**  
No. **

Do you dream in black and white?**  
Except for his blue eyes. Even in my dreams they sparkle. **

Do you talk in your sleep?  
… **Despite what Tawni claims I was **_**not**_** moaning Chad Dylan Cooper's name. **

Funniest thing you heard all day?**  
Chad Dylan Cooper cries whenever ratings for Mackenzie Falls drop a little. **

Have you ever gotten a mosquito bite on your face?**  
Yes. It was uncomfortable. **

What are you most afraid of?**  
Chad Dylan Cooper. (He's the only one that can break my heart). **

He stared at the last question for a long time. Then his eyes travelled back over the quiz.

_Ever been in love? __**With Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_The last person you couldn't take your eyes off? __**Chad Dylan Cooper. **_

This was wrong. He knew it was. She was from Chuckle City, he was from The Falls. She infuriated him to no end. She was the only person who wouldn't put up with… anything he did. And he infuriated her. He knew it. The way her face went red, her eyes narrow, he could _see_ anger in them. He loved and hated that look all that the same time.

He loved knowing he could push her buttons. He loved knowing all it took was the right smirk and a 'Do you Sonny? Do you really?' to have her storming off.

He hated that it _made_ her storm off. He hated that he had to follow after her. He hated that once he did, he couldn't help but do something to make her angrier.

He heard footsteps in the corridor. He heard them stop.

He could hear someone breathing in the door.

He turned and looked.

She was there. Red dress, black stocking, boots with heels. Her hair slightly wavy. Her brown eyes wide.

They stared at each other. Brown looking into blue. Blue looking into brown.

Her eyes then flicked to the computer in front of him. Her cheeks slowly turned red.

"Oh." Was all she could say. "I was uh… I didn't…"

"Sonny?" In an almost out of body experience he stood up. He knew what he was doing even though his mind screamed not to.

"Chad… I…" She sighed, defeated, her head falling toward the floor and she stared at her feet. "Go ahead, laugh at me."

A smirk suddenly graced his face and he stepped towards her. Her face was an open book to him. The shame, the humiliation. He wished he could laugh. He _wanted_ to be able to laugh. But it only broke his heart that she would think so little of him.

"Sonny." He said again.

He was close enough now to reach out to her. Holding her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to look at him.

She was confused. So was he.

But he kissed her. One had cupped her cheek; the other ran through her hair. She stood there statue still. He pulled away.

"Why don't you have a look at the computer screen?" He asked.

With that he walked out of the room.

Sonny frowned but walked over to it anyway. Her quiz was there, but at the end were type two words.

_Scroll Down. _

So she did.

What's your name?**  
Chad Dylan Cooper. But you already knew that **

How old are you?**  
Eighteen. **

Have you ever thought about getting your lip pierced?**  
That's not my image. I may be a 'bad boy' but I'm a sophisticated one. **

Does a kiss make you feel better?  
**From the right girl it could. Yeah, I'm looking at you.**

Have you ever passed out on the bathroom floor?**  
Mackenzie did. **

Do you start the water before you get in the shower or when you get in?**  
Before. **

What did you do today?**  
Made Sonny Munroe annoyed at me. **

Have you ever brushed your teeth while in the shower?**  
No. **

Have you had more than 3 boyfriends/girlfriends at the same time?**  
No actually, I haven't. I did date twins once though, but that… doesn't count? Does it? **

Have you ever thought about your death?**  
I know it will be a sad day for many. The whole world in fact. **

Ever been in love?**  
I break all rules. She's from Chuckle City. **

Would you rather be in a permanent relationship or play the field?**  
Permanent if we're talking about a particular girl that knows how to get under my skin. You should see her hair. It shines. **

What is your favourite sport?**  
Basketball. **

What colour is your shower curtain?**  
It's a glass door. **

Have you ever had stitches?**  
No. That would destroy the perfection that is my body. **

Did you believe that boys/girls had cooties?**  
Sonny Munroe might. **

Do you know how to use chopsticks?**  
I'm good at everything. **

Lyrics stuck in your head?**  
Mackenzie Falls theme song. It's a great song. **

Do you like the Red Sox or Yankeess?**  
Whichever team wins. **

What are you doing tomorrow?**  
Finding a new way to provoke Sonny Munroe. **

Who was the last person you couldn't take your eyes off of?**  
Sonny Munroe. **

Have you ever given money to a homeless person?**  
No. **

Have you ever run over an animal?**  
It was already dead. **

What are you doing right at this moment?**  
Thinking about Sonny Munroe. **

Where's your favorite place to be?**  
Mackenzie Falls. Especially when it's brightened up with a little bit of Sonshine. **

Have you ever thrown shoes on a telephone wire?**  
(I resent your answer Sonny. I was looking for those shoes!) **

Have you ever been arrested?**  
No. **

Do you dream in black and white?**  
No. But even if I did, she'd still be beautiful. **

Do you talk in your sleep?**  
I would say I was saying your name over and over, but I don't talk in my sleep. **

Funniest thing you heard all day?**  
That shows that was a copy cat of Mackenzie Falls just got axed. Haha. Suckers. **

Have you ever gotten a mosquito bite on your face?**  
No. I'm perfect. **

What are you most afraid of?**  
Sonny Munroe. (She too, could break my heart) **


End file.
